Stay With Me
by Chrystel807
Summary: eh, typical plot with a typical ending. what more can you want? oneshot sasusaku


Standard Disclaimer Applied

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stay With Me**_

Sasuke was home late again. 'Probably out with those sluts again, humping his way to a heaven I can never give him.'

I felt the tears run down my face. I never had a great marriage, even after the birth of our son.

But it was crashing into the ground now. Several trusted friends and a few others have told me they spotted my Sasuke-kun bringing home a few women while I was away on a long mission. I don't need to see for myself; I know exactly what they are doing.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sasuke stepped into the house. "Still up, Sakura?" he grumbled.

I picked up my bag and walked out the door, pressing the papers into his hands. "Sign it. I'll be back to pick it up in the morning along with the rest of my stuff." God, I sounded a lot braver than I felt.

I was down the sidewalk that led up to the house when I was jerked around to stare into his Sharingan eyes. "Divorce Papers?"

'Yeah, he's mad alright.'

"Why the hell are you divorcing me?" he spat.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke; I know you've been sleeping around."

"Still, you can't divorce me."

"Why not?"

"Because you love me!"

"I'll get over you eventually."

"We have a son!"

"I'm sure your new wife will take excellent care of him."

"I don't want a new wife!"

"What's wrong with getting a new wife? You'll need one if you want more children."

"Because," the words caught in his throat and his Sharingan de-activated, "it wouldn't be you. You're special."

"Yes, that's exactly why you leave me home alone and sleep with other women!"

"Well… you're the only one I ever come back to!"

"That's not good enough, Sasuke!"

"Please, let's talk this out."

"What do you think we're doing?"

"I meant inside."

"I told Ino I'd be staying at her house tonight. I have to go."

"Please, I think we need to take our time with this."

I grudgingly followed him back into the house. I had no choice really. He had snatched my bag from me and was holding my hand tightly as he led me inside.

As soon as I walked back in, I heard a baby crying. My baby. Our baby. Tunazu.

I raced up the stairs and into his room as Sasuke followed me. I sighed with relief. Tunazu's teddy bear, whom he had dubbed "Coo," had simply fallen through the bars of his crib. His baby fingers looked so cute as he reached for it.

Sasuke quickly restored Coo to its proper owner. I couldn't help but giggle at Tunazu's gurgling baby smile.

Sasuke smirked at me. "See Sakura, you don't want to leave him. And I know you don't want to leave me."

"It doesn't matter. You're still a lousy husband."

"Ma-ma!"

Tunazu was trying to stand up in his crib, his arms reaching out to me, begging to be picked up. I saw his lip tremble and his face scrunch up. He's gonna cry. Still, I could not get my arms to move.

"Ma-ma!" His tiny fists banged on the bars. 'I'm hurting him.' I looked at Sasuke, who was looking at me. His eyes were pained. 'I'm hurting him too.'

I gently picked up Tunazu and whispered, "Fine, we'll talk."

I followed Sasuke into our room and sat down on our bed. Holding Tunazu close, I let the tears stream down my face.

I felt 2 strong arms wrap around me from behind. "I'll do anything for you, as long as you stay with me. I promise."

I sighed, feeling my walls breaking. 'First thing's first.' "No seeing other women."

"Alright."

"You have to help me more with the baby."

"Hai."

"No more long missions. I want you at home more."

"…Okay."

"No more making fun of my friends, especially Lee."

"If you say so, Sakura. God, I'm gonna miss that."

"If I ask you a question, I want the truth."

"Understandable."

"And also, I want to go on dates, like real couples do."

"We're not a real couple?"

"We didn't have a relationship till you asked me to marry you."

"Oh, Okay."

"Why are you being so agreeable, Sasuke-kun?"

"So you will stay."

"That's all I can think of right now."

"Good."

"I'm gonna go put Tunazu in his crib. He's asleep now."

"Does this mean you're staying?"

"If you keep your word."

"I promised, didn't I?"

I left the room a little uncertain, but only time will tell.

* * *

The next morning, a groggy Sasuke walked downstairs in only his pajamas. 'Damn it,' he paused, 'I still have to tell Tsunade-sama I can't go on the mission today. She's gonna be pissed.' 

He picked up the boxed lunches Sakura had packed for him the day before. 'Excellent, chow mien. Sakura will love breakfast in bed. Oh, wait,' he got a jar of applesauce out of the cabinet, 'Tunazu will too.'

Then, he noticed the divorce papers from last night. He picked it up and chunked it in the trash. 'Won't be needing those.'

* * *

Well, Sasuke is OOC in this one, but oh well.

Review please!


End file.
